Thankful
by Sailor Janus
Summary: Depressed over the fact that he never experianced a real Thanksgiving, Duo ventures out only to run into a girl who appears just as plagued. Will they learn the true meaning of the holiday before it's too late? Revised. Much more humor.


Thankful

by

Sailor Janus

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but Deidra. I simply wrote this to vent about my own holiday misfortune.

         Duo tiresomely flipped through the television channels from his place on the couch, glaring at the screen every once in while before quickly changing stations.  The Preventers were designated to go undercover at a university in America where talk of terrorist actions was suspected, but so far, the school was clean. The five young men only had a few weeks left until they could officially make that declaration, until then, they were forced to complete their semester. 

         "Hey Maxwell. Isn't today some American holiday where you eat pigeon," Wufei said, glancing up from his world history text book. 

         "Ha ha Wu-man. It's turkey," Duo dryly said to the Chinese man sitting at the kitchen table of the crowded off campus apartment. "If I have to watch one more stupid commercial, I'm going to puke!" Turning off the TV, he tossed the remote on the opposite side of the couch. 

         "I knew it was some sort of annoying bird," the dark-eyed Preventer shrugged before returning his attention to the Gulf War.

         Nodding his head, the braided-haired ex-pilot rose to his feet. "Yeah, well I'm going out. See you guys later." Snatching his hat and jacket from the floor where he last left them, Duo dug into his pockets, pulling out a set of keys before leaving through the front door.

         "That was odd. Even for Maxwell," Wufei frowned, staring at the door which the American had soundly slammed shut.

         "I agree. I wonder what's wrong," Quatre said from his place opposite from Wufei at the marred wooden table, momentarily adverting his gaze from his essay.

         "Thanksgiving here in American is a family holiday. Supposedly they gather around a large feast consisting of turkey or ham, stuffing, and pumpkin pie among other foods," Heero explained, not even lifting his eyes from the novel in his hands which he had to do a term paper on. 

         The Arabian looked at the Prussian blue-eyed Preventer who appeared to have returned his attention to Catcher in the Rye. "But Duo doesn't have a family to celebrate with. Poor Duo. No wonder he hates holidays."

         Trowa paused briefly from the calculus work he was equating. "He'll be okay. He just needs some time alone."

         "Has Duo ever actually had a real Thanksgiving though? It must feel awful to not know what celebrating simple holidays that many take for granted feels like," Quatre sighed.

         "What do you propose we do, Quatre," Heero evenly asked, still concentrating on his readings. 

         Bringing his hand to his chin the blonde thought carefully before coming to his conclusion. "Why don't we try to have Thanksgiving here?"

         Raising an eyebrow, Wufei glanced up. "How Winner?"

         "We can probably find some recipes on the internet right? All we need is the ingredients, and tools and such. Come on, we have to do this for Duo."

         Gently Trowa said, "Quatre, none of us have ever made a Thanksgiving dinner before. Are you sure about this?"

         "How hard can it be?"

         Wufei, Trowa, and Heero exchanged glances, weighing the possibilities of that question but reluctantly agreed.

*~*~*~*

         "Geez! I didn't expect the traffic to be this bad," Duo exclaimed, abruptly pulling into an empty parking space in front of a Grande Center which reported had everything from food to clothes. Climbing out of the black camero, the Preventer decided to check the store for the new Heighten CD he had been debating about but decided it would be the perfect pity gift to himself. "Dumb holiday."

         Entering through the automatic doors, he planned on cutting through the food section for easier travels to the electronics center. However, he least anticipated the site of frantic people racing throughout the store, grabbing a few pies, various vegetables, and breads, as well as other things. With a shrug, Duo continued on, moving on to the frozen food section since it was likely to be less crowded, especially the dinner area. Turning the corner, the young man narrowed his cobalt blue eyes in curiosity at the young woman who appeared to be around his age which stood alone in the aisle, cursing to herself. 

         "Damn it. This is going to be the perfect holiday. Not only can I not go home I have to work a stupid eight hour shift tomorrow! Is it enough to have my birthday completely ruined? Nooo, I get to have this holiday destroyed too. So unfair," Duo overheard her grumble as she tossed a few strands of wild burgundy curls off her shoulder in rage. In a huff, the young woman grabbed a boxed dinner, tossing it half-heartedly in her basket. 

         "Whoa. Guess I'm not the only one having a bad Thanksgiving," he said under his breath, unknowingly staring at the displeased college student.

         "Can I help you or are you going to look at me like I'm insane all day?"

         Blinking, Duo snapped himself out of his dazed stupor. "Uh, sorry. I was just amazed that you are buying a frozen turkey dinner. Don't you have a family to go home to or at least friends who invited you to their house?"

         Releasing a breath, the woman shook her head. "I can't go home. The trip would be too difficult. I don't exactly know too many people and none of their families know me." Pausing briefly she dropped her head. "I was invited to my boss's house but declined because I'd only feel like a burden. I hate it when people treat me like a charity case not to mention I'd feel really out of place. It's no one's fault but my own, but it is my decision."        

         "But are you sure that's what you want? I mean isn't it kinda lonely celebrating alone?"

         Suddenly the woman let out a small bitter laugh, her green eyes shimmered slightly. "For the first time I actually have my apartment to myself. All of my horrendous roommates left for home. I guess I can actually do some laundry now."

         Frowning slightly, Duo stared at the young woman. "You are alone in your apartment?"

         Staring at the floor the college student tried to say emotionlessly but it failed miserably, allowing the sadness to drip through her words. "I was alone for my birthday, I guess I just don't see the difference. No one will ever forget that day, yet I wish I could forget it." Lifting her head, a melancholy smiled appeared on the woman's face. "It was Aug 11th."

         The Preventer's eyes slightly widened, recalling the day perfectly. He and the other Preventers narrowly escaped death during the Peace Summit bombing, killing everyone in the process. Luckily the culprits were found before matters became even worse. Still, it was an awful day that would forever be documented in history. "Things happen on people's birthdays all the time. At least you can remember yours, I can't. In fact, I don't even have a family to celebrate Thanksgiving with so in a long run, you're better off than I am."

         "What do you mean you can't remember your birthday?"

         "It's a long story."

         "Did you lose your family? I mean, you said you had no family to celebrate with so I was thinking-"

         "Yeah, a long time ago. I never really had a Thanksgiving before."         

         Nodding the woman said, "I understand, I think but I still feel a strong amount of envy whenever someone mentions their birthday and what a wonderful time they had which I lacked. I sat in a void my entire birthday alone. No presents other than what I bought myself and my cake was tiny and candle less." Lowering her head once again, Deidra bit her lip. "I know I must sound selfish but I can't help it, lives were tragically lost and it will always be remembered. Whenever I hear that date said, I cringe and want to shout shut up, but instead I suck it up plastering a happy smile on my face before trying to move on. Part of me died that day. I can feel it." 

         "You're not selfish, or at least I think that. Birthdays are things to be celebrated.... when you can remember them."

         "Sorry."

         "Don't worry about it. Try to keep your chin up. Things will get better."         

         Deidra smiled brightly. "Thank you. I better go. Can't have my dinner defrost too quickly. See you around." With that, the young woman spun around, disappearing around the corner as Duo watched her depart.

*~*~*~*

         Meanwhile....

         "Um, does anyone know what basting means," Quatre asked, staring at the print out which explained how to cook a turkey. The four boys had all the needed ingredients which they bought at the local grocery store. Now all they needed to do was try to figure out how exactly to prepare the meal.

         "What is a potato masher," Wufei inquired scowling at the sheet of paper. 

         Frowning Trowa blinked at the bag of stuffing. "Isn't this thing a little dry?"

         Quatre stared wide-eyed at the recipe as his jaw dropped, "Gee, this is really uh, complicated. Leg clamps, thermometers...I don't know about this."

         "Quit whining, Winner. This was your idea," Wufei grumbled, picking up a raw potato. "Stupid weak holiday with weak recipes."

         "Quatre, use the old-fashioned bread stuffing recipe," the circus performer suggested.

         "Why?"

         "Do you know what giblets are? Trust me on this," Trowa said, returning his attention to the stuffing bag.

         "Bread cubes? This one sounds even more difficult."

         "Use the dry stuffing mix Trowa is holding Quatre," Heero practically ordered, looking up from the pie recipe. Curiously the Perfect Soldier wondered how the hell he got stuck with baking the pie. 

         Wufei's pursed his lips glancing strangely at his directions. "Butter flavored sprinkles?"          

         "What does crimp-style mean?" the trigger happy Preventer asked, gaining the amazed attention of his three friends. "I was trained as a pilot and assassin, not a baker."

         "I think it would be more justice for us to buy the food already made rather than attempt to embarrass ourselves with trying to cook, especially since a lot of the directions and items such as crimp-style and butter flavored sprinkles are pretty much foreign to our eyes," Wufei announced, balling up the mashed potatoes and gravy recipe.

         Nodding Trowa said, "That might be best but how? I'm sure a lot of places are sold out. Let's at least give it a try."

*~*~*~*

A few minutes later….

        "Can some one give me a hand with the turkey? It's not cooperating," Quatre grumbled, trying to make the bird fit in the pot.

        Just then, Heero took out his gun from his jeans, aiming it at the defenseless poultry before firing, shooting it appropriately in the breast. Stunned the other three ex-pilots stared dumbfounded at their friend.

        "Um, Yuy? The turkey was already dead," Wufei said, rolling his eyes.

        "And it will stay that way," the trigger happy man said, replacing the weapon in the back of his jeans with the safety back on.

        Blinking, Trowa tilted his head, examining the main course. "Um, cooking it with the bullet lodged inside would be a very bad idea." Wufei, and Heero turned around and looked at the blonde Arabian who began backing away.

        "Oh no, I'm not going to play surgeon. Heero was the one who decided to shoot the turkey he should do it."

        The three Preventers turned to their friend who shot them with a death glare firmly stating in no way was he going to dig around a turkey corpse for a bullet.

        "You're weak Yuy," Wufei muttered, turning his attention back to the pound of potatoes awaiting him in the area he was stationed to cook at. Picking up the small knife, and a potato, the Chinese man glared at the instrument. "There is no justice in this tool!" Tossing the knife into the sink, Wufei retreated for his room, oblivious to the others who were trying to persuade the stubborn Heero Yuy to retrieve the bullet still stuck inside of the turkey. With a devilish grin, the black-haired ex-pilot returned, caring his katana behind him. Unsheathing it he let out a battle cry before slicing the vegetables spread out on the counter, spraying raw potato around the room and on himself and his friends. 

       Gaping in disbelief at the swordsman's handiwork, Quatre tried to open his mouth but discovered, no words would escape.

       "Wufei, the potatoes need to be mashed, not executed," Trowa softly said, picking bits of potato from his hair with an irritated look on his face.

       Shrugging the L5 man stopped his mutilating the harmless vegetables. "Well, Yuy, shot the turkey."                         

       The Arabian buried his head in his hands. "First the turkey and now the potatoes, what else?"                                 

       "Hn. The stuff appears to be infested," Heero reported, pointing to the plastic bag of dry stuffing which appeared to have an ant family feasting on the contents.

       Cringing Trowa inspected the bag close. "Um, extra protein?" Everyone gave him bewildered looks,, slightly disgusted by the suggestion. "Didn't think so." Promptly, the green-eyed Preventer dumped the bag in the garbage.

       Just then the green beans boiled over on the stove appropriately drenching the rolls which sitting nearby as the pumpkin pie began catching fire in the microwave.

        The four ex-pilots blinked in surprise at the newest catastrophe which pronounced, their cooking lessons were completed. Crashing and burning with flying colors, Heero yanked the microwave door open and removed the smoldering dessert with on oven mitt. "Pie's cremated."      

         "Winner, you have money. Can't you negotiate with someone? Make them bring food which we have completely destroyed." 

         Hesitantly, the blonde dropped his eyes to the table. "Maybe. I'll have to call a few places."

         "Maxwell better appreciate this," Wufei muttered under his breath, rising from his chair to grab a phone book.

*~*~*~*

         Duo drummed his hands on the railings of the conveyer belt as he watched his prized CD travel down it to the scanner. For some reason he was feeling better. At least he had his friends. They were after all like his family. Maybe this Thanksgiving wouldn't be so bad after all. For once he was not at a homeless shelter or stealing bread from the bakery to split with his orphaned comrades. 

         "Hey, it's you."

         Startled, the Preventer turned around, finding himself face to face with the young woman he had met earlier.

         "Sorry, didn't mean to spook you. I just wanted to say thank you once again. You kinda cheered me up without really knowing it." Deidra softly said with a small laugh. "For awhile I thought I was cursed. Maybe it won't be so bad. I can get all my school projects done and finally clean my room. Not to mention my music can be as loud as I want without competing against the noise factor with my other roommates. So dinner pretty much sucks. Oh well. At least I have the week of Christmas off and can make up the holiday then."

         "Glad to hear things seem to be looking up," Duo smiled back as his CD began moving further down conveyor belt.

         Tilting her head slightly the student questioned, "So what about you? Do you feel any better?"

         "Actually yeah. My friends are kinda like my family I guess so that pretty much makes me lucky to have them. Who needs turkey and uh food anyway?" 

         Giggling the young woman put down her basket. "Maybe we actually don't realize how fortunate we are until we reflect on our pasts or even other people's lives. I'm glad to have run into you again and had a chance to say thank you. This time I really mean it." Playing with the handle to the plastic basket Deidra admitted, "I was actually pretty depressed over the turn of events. My birthday was the worst of all and this whole stuck alone in my apartment thing only brought on bad memories consisting of me staring mindless at the news. I hate the news with a passion. I think I can finally move on though. There will be other birthdays and other Thanksgivings, right?"

         "Right. Maybe next year will be really special."

         "I hope for the same for you," Glancing at her groceries Deidra frowned, "Oh no! I can't do laundry without detergent! I'll catch you later! Happy Thanksgiving. I'm thankful to have met you." Quickly the burgundy-haired college student vanished.

         "Happy Thanksgiving," Duo nodded, chuckling at the peculiar college student before turning his attention to the cashier. After paying for his CD, the braided-haired ex-pilot left the store whistling. 'I'm glad to have met her too, even though I never did get her name. I guess that's not even important. We seemed to solve each other's problems.'

*~*~*~*

         "Hello my family! Whoa! What smells good," Duo said upon opening the front door.

         "Family? Did someone hit you on the head Maxwell and if you call me mother, I will kill you," Wufei said, narrowing his gaze at the chestnut brown-haired man.

         Blinking, Duo frowned. "Why would I call you that Wu-man?"

         "It's Wufei, Maxwell," the Chinese Preventer said through gritted teeth.

         Shrugging, Duo took off his jacket, tossing it to the floor. "So what is that smell?"

         "We attempted to make a Thanksgiving dinner but it proved to be impossible so we ordered out instead," Heero answered, his blue eyes glued to the lap top screen.

         "Did you mean what you said about us being your family," Quatre inquired throwing a perplexed look at his friend.

         "You did that for me? You guys really are my family!" Duo grinned, appearing as though he were about to hug someone. "But yeah, I was talking to this girl-"

         "Figures. He probably got a date which explains his improved attitude," Wufei crossed his arms in disgust.

         "No, no date. I didn't even get her name but anyway, I ran into her in the frozen food section at Grande Center. She's stuck home alone in her apartment and is angry that she couldn't go home not to mention that her birthday was a disaster too. Aug. 11th if you know what I mean." Pausing briefly for a breath Duo continued, "Well anyway we got to talking and realized that despite everything, that we were actually pretty fortunate. I have you guys which are practically my family and she can make up this holiday during Christmas when she can actually go home. Not to mention there are other holidays."

        "Glad to hear you feel better Duo," Trowa said with a head nod. 

         Rubbing his hands together the American Preventer asked, " So what did you guys get? I'm starving!"

         "The traditional Thanksgiving dinner....I think. Turkey, stuffing, mashed potatoes, gravy, green beans, cranberry sauce, rolls, and pumpkin pie," the blonde Arabian listed off, pointing to the food displayed on the table.                   

         "Wow! I never had an actually Thanksgiving dinner. I mean I've seen it on TV but to see it in person.....you guys are really great! Can we eat please?"

         Deciding that they were hungry as well, the five ex-pilots took their sets and began dishing up food. "So Duo, what does this holiday symbolize," Quatre asked out of curiosity.

         Taking a heaping of mashed potatoes, he answered, "Giving thanks thus the name Thanksgiving. It began with the story of the Pilgrims and Indians or Native Americans if you will, but has basically changed into a family gathering as well as giving thanks for something. So what are you guys thankful for?"

         Nodding as he took a few spoonfuls of green beans, the heir contemplated the question. "I think I'm thankful for, I guess family and friends, because without them, who knows where I would be. What about you Trowa?"

         "I'm thankful for the circus which has given me sanctuary, my sister Catherine which has always been there for me as well as all of you," the tallest Preventer answered, scooping  up some stuffing. "Wufei?"

         After a moment of grumbling he finally gave his answer, "I'm thankful for Nataku, even though I had to say goodbye, and probably all of you even though I don't why." grabbing a roll Wufei turned to his left. "Yuy?"

         "Hn," the stoic pilot grunted, trying to decide on how to answer as he helped himself to the turkey. "I speculate I'm thankful for the Preventers and the peace which seems to still be thriving. Duo?"

         "I think I'm thankful for all of you and meeting that girl otherwise I would never have realized how lucky I am and what great friends you guys are," Duo answered which seemed to satisfy everyone. Soon the five Preventers fell silent as they enjoyed their first Thanksgiving together.

*~*~*~*

The End

Author's Notes: I have no idea what everyone will think of this but it was just something I felt I had to write. I am in no way Deidra. I just wanted to use a character that I have made American. In what I will call the sub version she is Japanese American, and has traveled through out the world. Everywhere from France to England to Korea. I wanted to have the two main characters as Americans since Thanksgiving is an American holiday.

A lot of what Deidra is going through, I am. My birthday was Sept 11th and I still have not gotten over what it consisted of, me sitting alone in my apartment (I'm a college student) completely hypnotized by the news. I didn't get my birthday presents until much later. This Thanksgiving, I am once again alone. I have a frozen turkey dinner in the freezer and at first the idea of being alone again unnerved me. I really want to go home but the travel will be too rough. However when I was at work, I thought of Duo and how he probably never really had a Thanksgiving before and also does not remember when his birthday is. It's a sad thought, but began to feel better. I still have family, even though I can't be with them. 

I hope for anyone who is having a rough Thanksgiving holiday, that this helps. I now hope to have more stories updated and revised thanks to this holiday. Happy Thanksgiving.             


End file.
